Dormez, mon Maître
by Kalari
Summary: Caïn s'endort... Riff pense. léger slash.


Dormez, mon Maître

Autrice : Kalari

Base : Earl Caïn

Genre : heu... excellente question... je dirais... romance, amour sans issue (enfin, plus ou moins ^ ^)

Couple : Riff x Caïn

Disclaimer : Kaori Yuki a l'insigne honneur de posséder ces charmants damoiseaux. De plus, ils appartiennent l'un à l'autre et je m'en voudrais de les séparer. Pas à moi, donc, et par conséquent pas de sous. 

Allez, Place à la Fic !

~o~O~o~

- Merci, Riff.

- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose d'autre, my lord ?

- Non, merci, ça va. Tu peux disposer.

- Très bien. Bonne nuit, Lord Caïn.

- Bonne nuit, Riff.

Il me sourit gentiment avant de s'étendre dans ses draps de soie.

Il ne supporte que la soie. Les cicatrices de son dos sont toujours douloureuses, même après toutes ces années. Je crois qu'elles le seront toujours. Des stigmates imposés par la haine d'un père ne guérissent pas facilement. 

La haine...

Je ne comprend pas que l'on puisse vous haïr, mon maître. 

Comment peut-on haïr quelqu'un d'aussi fragile et délicat que vous ?

Mademoiselle Mary elle-même, malgré sa jeunesse, est plus solide que vous.

Il suffit d'un rien pour vous atteindre, pour vous blesser plus profondément qu'un coup de couteau.

Oh, bien sûr, vous êtes fort. Dès que l'on croit vous avoir terrassé, vous vous relevez, le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais je sais que vous avez beau rire, votre cœur saigne, une fois de plus. 

Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous aimer, Lord Caïn ? 

Pourquoi est-ce que dès qu'une femme parvient à toucher votre cœur, les pires catastrophes s'abattent sur elle, et la rendent incapable de vous rendre votre amour ? 

Certains disent que vous portez malheur. 

Ils disent que vous êtes maudit, que quiconque s'approchera de vous sera sali, déchu.

Ils vitupèrent et calomnient, sans comprendre votre souffrance, vous dont le seul crime est d'être l'enfant de votre tante. 

Pourquoi devez-vous être puni pour une faute que vous n'avez pas commise ? 

Ce n'est pas vous qui avez péché. 

Mais le Ciel se soucie peu de savoir qui pèche. L'enfant de l'inceste est maudit et doit souffrir.

Et vous souffrez...

Quand donc le Juge qui vous a condamné sera-t-Il satisfait ? Quand vous accordera-t-Il Son pardon ?

Vous qui êtes si pur dans votre noirceur, quand serez-vous donc débarrassé de ces loques sanglantes qui s'accrochent à votre peau ?

Votre peau, plus douce que la soie qui la caresse, combien de fois l'ai-je touchée ?

Et je suis le seul à l'avoir vue en entier. C'est mon privilège. 

Nulle femme ne vous a vu autant que moi.

Nulle femme ne vous a caressé autant que moi. 

Nulle femme n'a la peau aussi douce que vous. 

Combien de vos amantes d'un soir sont-elles sorties de vos bras comblées, mais envieuses ?

Envieuses de votre peau dorée, si douce, de vos longs cils noirs, de vos yeux d'émeraude, où nagent des myriades de paillettes d'or. 

Ces yeux que vous détestez, combien d'hommes ont-ils séduit, envoûté, quand ils ont plongé, par erreur ou inadvertance, dans leurs profondeurs insondables ?

Combien s'y sont perdus, sans espoir de retour, et errent à présent dans le monde, l'âme égarée, prisonnière de votre regard ?

La mienne l'est toujours.

Je l'ai perdue une nuit, il y a longtemps, quand j'ai trouvé dans un grand jardin un petit garçon qui pleurait en enterrant son oisillon.

Il m'a regardé, et mon âme s'est envolée, pour aller se blottir dans les yeux humides d'un petit ange. Elle n'est jamais revenue. 

Gardez-la, mon maître. Je n'en ai pas l'utilité. je vous ai, vous.

Le privilège immense de vous voir chaque jour, de vous servir, de vous toucher, moi qui suis le seul à qui vous le permettez, vaut bien une petite âme sans importance comme la mienne. 

Vous soupirez, Lord Caïn, et je me raidis. Je ne suis pas censé être encore là. Mais vous dormez.

Vous avez l'air d'un ange, my lord, quand vous dormez.

Comment peut-on vous traiter de démon après vous avoir vu dormir ?

Mais personne ne vous a vu dormir.

Personne sauf moi.

Pourquoi moi, Lord Caïn ? Je ne suis pas le plus beau, pas le plus intelligent, pas le plus gentil.

Alors pourquoi moi ?

Je ne comprend pas.

Mais vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi, mon maître. Jamais je ne vous trahirai. Je resterai toujours près de vous, tant que vous aurez besoin de moi. 

Et quand vous serez enfin heureux, marié, quand vous pourrez enfin montrer votre dos à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, je m'effacerai, emportant avec moi votre passé et toutes vos souffrances. 

Je souffrirai pour vous, pour que vous puissiez enfin profiter de ce que la vie a à vous offrir.

Et tant pis si j'ai mal loin de vous, tant pis si je suis malheureux. 

Je vous aime, Lord Caïn. Je vous aime comme jamais plus je ne pourrai aimer quelqu'un. 

Alors, laissez-moi vous servir, gardez-moi auprès de vous.

Laissez-moi vous toucher, parfois, le soir en vous couchant, le matin en vous levant. Je ne demande rien d'autre, rien de plus. Rien que de pouvoir effleurer votre peau de temps en temps. 

Je tiendrai mon désir en laisse, et me contenterai de mes rêves.

Dormez, Lord Caïn.

Vous êtes si paisible, vos songes doivent être doux.

Dormez, mon maître.

Je ne laisserai personne vous réveiller.

Dormez, mon amour.

Je veille sur vous.

***

Une main légère dans les cheveux de soie éparpillés sur l'oreiller. 

Une ombre sur les draps.

Des pas étouffés par l'épais tapis oriental.

Une poignée qui cliquète, une porte qui se referme doucement.

L'ombre est partie. 

Dans le grand lit à baldaquin, un jeune homme dort, paisible, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

Un soupir, une main qui remonte le long du torse pour aller s'égarer sur la poitrine, un murmure...

- Riff...

__

FIN

...

Ouaouh...

Je ne savais pas que j'étais capable d'écrire ça... 

Ni aussi vite...

Bon.

Reviews ?

Plizzz ? 


End file.
